I thought I knew myself
by Kagomesfriends
Summary: Was 'you think you know me' Hermione finds out a something about herself that everyone tried to keep from her. With this new information will she be thankfull or pissed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is chapter one to I thought I knew myself, it's been redone a little, I have sent these chapters to my beta and she has helped me make a better product for you all to read. I hope you enjoy. **

**I OWN NOTHING….**

The Great Hall was packed full with students who were all excited for the school year to begin.

The First years had been sorted, the Sorting Hat had been taken back to sit for another year until it was needed once more. Everyone was glad for the school year to start, it had been a long and tiring summer with the fear of Death Eaters attacking, and everyone just wanted to get on with school and forget what was happening in the outside world.

Dumbledore looked around the Great Hall at all the new face and the many retuning ones. He glanced over the Harry, Ron, and Hermione; those three were going to have to prove themselves this year in the greatest way. Bonds were going to be pushed trust and loyalty were going to be put to the test, but if everything went as planned many years ago, the war end soon.

He got up from his seat at the table and made his way to the podium to give is opening speech.

The chatter died down as all the students watched Dumbledore take the stand.

"Students, we are here for another year of school. I am sure you all are aware of what has transpired over this past summer. I know that some of you might be scared, but do not worry. You are all here to learn and grow as young witches and wizards, to make friendships that will last you a lifetime. Do not worry about problems that are happening outside of Hogwarts, just focus on this school year.

"Your Head Girl this year is Hermione Granger-"

The whole hall erupted in applause as Hermione stood for a second before taking her seat once more.

"Your Head Boy is Draco Malfoy-"

The hall once again started to clap as the Slytherin table cheered for their prince as he stood and nodded before returning to his seat.

"Also, the Forbidden Forest is, as you all know, forbidden. Any student found breaking this rule will be given dentition and points taken away from their house. As well-"

The Great Hall doors were thrown open and Filch came running in holding the Sorting Hat.

"Filch, what is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore demanded. "The Sorting Hat should be in back on its shelf."

"I'm sorry, sir, but it wanted to come back, saying that he needed to say something important," Filch rasped out, holding up the Hat.

"Very well, then," Dumbledore said, flicking his wrist and a stool appeared for the Hat to be placed (upon).

Everyone was waiting in anticipation to hear what the Hat needed to say; he had never wanted to come back to talk once put away.

As soon as he was placed on the stool, he came to life once again and looked around the room and began to speak.

"_Another year do we see,_

_The end of the war, will it be?"_

Around the room, people's faces were masked in shock.

"_Out of__Gryffindor our leader lies,_

_Out of flames she will rise."_

'She' was the thought running through their minds. Everyone thought it was Harry who was the leader.

"_Whatever side she may be,_

_They will rule for eternity._

_Don't be fooled by what you see,_

_She's been lied to, can't you see._

_She knows not who she is,_

_For they kidnapped her for their cause._

_Will she be grateful for their deed?_

_Or will she repay them, which will it be?_

_Born of pure blood, she does not know),_

_For they told her she was made of Mud."_

Everyone was shocked. There were only a few Muggleborns in Gryffindor. All of the Professors were looking to one another as if the walls of Hogwarts were falling down. Dumbledore looked angry at what was being spoken. The students were too shocked by the Hat's words to even notice the looks on the Professors faces.

"_Watch her rise into the skies,_

_For that Mudblood knows the lies._

_all will see at the end me,_

_Wait as I count _

_ONE….. TWO …..THREE."_

Everyone held their breath as the Sorting Hat as he finished his speech, all waiting for whatever was going to happen next. Then they heard a blood-curdling scream emanating from the Gryffindor table. Right between Harry and Ron was Hermione Granger covered head to toe in flames.

She fell back on the floor screaming and squirming in pain. The Professors all jumped up and started to make their way over to the table trying to reach her. Harry, Ron, along with the others Gryffindors, were casting spell after spell that they knew, trying to put out the flames, while others were using their cloaks to try and put her out the Muggle way, and still others were throwing their drinks on her, but nothing worked.

Dumbledore made his way to the center of the crowd his wand out and ready. "Aguamenti!" he shouted and water flowed from his wand and onto Hermione. a huge cloud of smoke appeared, but the screams never stopped. Smoke cleared and the flames were….. still there.

They all just stared at Hermione, looking at her with unbelieving eyes. The flames were still there, they weren't gone; she was going to die. They could see her writhing in pain, her clothes, and skin all ablaze. They listened with horror painted across their faces as they heard her bones pop and snap and there was nothing they could do.

"Someone do something; she's going to die!" Ginny screamed in tears at seeing her best friend being burned alive.

Then the screams stopped and she no longer moved. She just laid there as the flames continued to eat her body.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ginny screamed trying to make her way over, only to be held back by Ron who pulled her into his chest as she cried in his arms.

"Everyone to your dorms, NOW! Heads of Houses, take the students to their houses," Professor Dumbledore yelled.

The Professors started to move the students out of the Great Hall slowly.

Professor McGonagall went to move Harry, and Ron, but they protested. "She is not dead. She has merely fallen unconscious," she explained, trying to get them to move.

"We can't leave her! We're her best friends," Ron objected.

"Mr. Weasley, we will inform you all of her condition as soon as we know anything," Professor Dumbledore said, trying to calm them down. "Miss Weasley, please stay with her."

"Why her?" Ron exclaimed indignantly.

"Because she's a female and we know not what her state will be when she comes out of this. It would be best if Miss Weasley was here just in case," Dumbledore explained.

Harry and Ron looked at each other before looking down at a crying Hermione. They knew, there was nothing they could do, sadly walked out with the rest of the students.

When everyone had vacated the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall pulled out her wand and started to levitate Hermione. She walked to the Hospital Wing with a crying Ginny in tow.

**So everyone what did you think…**

**Please review and let me know please. **

**Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter two. I posted this earlier, but I reread it and I feel as though it needed some changes. So I hope you all like it. Please review and let me know what you think. **

Ginny sat next to Hermione, holding her hand. She wasn't aflame anymore, but she was still writhing in pain, so they put her in a magical sleep until she was ready to wake up after this transformation.

Ginny wouldn't sleep until Hermione woke up even after being offered her own bed to rest next to her, but she wouldn't, she wanted to be there when ever she woke up.

Harry and Ron tried to come, but there was a Professor outside of every common room, making sure students did not try and sneak out or tell anyone of the events that have transpired.

Every time Ginny looked down at Hermione and couldn't help but be amazed. Hermione looked H. O. T. HOT. When the fire finally subsided, Ginny along with the rest of the professors were surprised to see a whole new Hermione lying before her. Her hair was midnight blue, and, from the looks of it, she had grown at least 3 inches making her at least 5'7" now. Her bust size grew, Ginny could see. She and grown from a very small A cup to what looked like a small D or a big C.

When Madam Pomfrey her in that state, she had to enlarge her clothing to make them fit better. She knew that when Hermione woke up, this would be a huge shock for her.

Ginny's head shot up when she heard footsteps.

"Professor…" Ginny started as she saw Professor Dumbledore walk in.

"Miss Weasley, I think it is time for you to go back to your room." He said barely sparing her a glance.

"Sir, I can't leave her," Ginny protested.

"You will be allowed to come back in the morning when you are well rested, but as for now you must leave." He said giving her a quick glance.

Ginny looked at Professor Dumbledore with defeated eyes. She nodded her head and headed to her dorm.

**Gryffindor****common room**

All of the Gryffindors 4th years to 7thyears were up and walking around their common room, the young once sent to bed early. They were all hurting, Hermione was like their princess. She helped everyone with his or her homework and she never belittled him or her if they didn't get it. They all knew that Ron and Harry were hurting worst, Hermione was like a sister to them and for her to be in so much pain and them not to be with her or be able to end her pain was hard for them.

Everyone jumped when the portrait hole opened and Ginny walked in. Before she could blink, she was surrounded by everyone all asking 20 questions.

"How is she?"" What happened?" "Did she wake up?" "Did she die?" "When can we go see her?"

"ENOUGH!" Harry yelled. Everyone turned to him and Ron as they stood up and walked over to Ginny. "Give her some space and she'll answer your questions." Ginny nodded as she was guided over to the couch and sat down where Harry and Ron were sitting just moments ago.

Ginny took a deep breath before starting. "Ok, so ….she stopped screaming and the flames went away, but..um…." Ginny started to trail off not really wanting to tell them what else happened.

"But what?" Ron urged.

"She look… she looked like…" she stopped not really being able to say it. "She looked like him and his wife like their daughter."

Everyone eyes widened at her statement, everyone but Harry, they all knew who she was taking about.

Harry spoke up "What are you talking about, who is 'him'?"

Ginny looked at everyone taking a deep breath before answering him. "Tom Riddle."

**WITH SLYTHERIN**

Everyone was pacing around the common room. Well, at least the fifth years and up. Everyone was else didn't really understand what was going on with the rest of them. Shouldn't they be happy that a Mudblood that has caused them so much annoyance was gone?

Draco and Blaise were sitting in the chairs next to each other, thinking over what the Sorting Hat said.

"_Whatever side she may be,_

_They will rule for eternity._

"Draco," Blaise started. "The Hat said whatever side she may be on, right?" Draco nodded not really understanding where he was going with this.

"Well," Blaise continued, "if she was going to be fixed on the a side it wouldn't have said whatever side she may be on, right?"

Draco looked at Blaise before answering.

"You may be right," he started "but I'm more focused on the fact that it said '_She knows not who she is, For they kidnapped her for their cause_and_Born of pureblood, she does not know, For they told her she was made of Mud.'_" Draco said looking at Blaise not realizing that all eyes were on the two of them. "The Sorting Hat is saying that she doesn't know who she is and that she was pureblood, but there was only one pureblood baby girl that has ever gone missing and has not been found and it was 'his' daughter."

Blaise eyes shot wide open at Draco's statement. He was right, she was the only still missing pureblood daughter. His shock face was slowly turning into a smile; this was going to be a very interesting year. "I think you are right, my friend."

"Wait guys, you are missing one huge point out of that line," Pansy spoke up, bringing their attention to her on the opposite couch.

"And what would that be Pansy?" Draco asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"_For they kidnapped her for their cause__, _what side was Granger always on? The Light. If she was kidnapped for their cause, it would mean the Light took her," she explained.

Draco and Blaise froze for a second, they hadn't thought about that. "You're right, Pansy. If they did take her then they wouldn't want it to get out that she is whom she is. I don't think they planned for it to happen," Draco explained.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked.

"I watched the Professors faces during the Sorting Hat's speech, they didn't look surprised like everyone else they looked scared at what was about the happen, like they didn't _plan_ for this to happen," he finished. "But if she _is_ his daughter, we must wait until we can get a glimpse of her.

"So that means NO ONE tells anyone what we are talking about. Is that clear? And no writing home to your parents," Draco said, looking all around the room.

Everyone in the common room just nodded their heads. The rule in the Slytherin was you listened to what ever came from Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. They were in charge of the Slytherin house and you didn't go against them.

"Good. Now everyone go back to whatever you were all talking about," Draco said, then whispered something to Blaise and Pansy. Then all three got up and walked to the door to leave. When they were stopped by the teacher, they told them that they were heading to the Head Boy room with Draco. The teacher let them pass and off they were on their way to Draco's dorm.

**WITH HERMIONE**

Hermione woke up feeling very sore. She opened her eyes and looked around, and saw that she was in the Hospital Wing. She looked around and saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall talking quietly over the next bed.

"We need to tell her Dumbledore, we cannot keep this secret from her any longer."

"We can and we will. You need to understand; we need her for the greater good. We couldn't risk her growing up in his environment. I know, we ruined young Harry's life in the process but we needed him to grow up as he did. Everything will work out in the end, just as we planned so many years ago. Now come, we mustn't discuss anything when Hermione could wake up and any moment," he said looking back a Hermione only to see her sleeping soundly.

When Hermione was sure they were gone she opened her eyes.

_What was he talking about; he knew this was going to happen. In addition, what about Harry? _She needed time to think all of this out when her head didn't hurt so much. She took one more look around the room and then decided to go back to sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Hermione woke up the next morning and her headache was gone.

"Hello?" she called into the infirmary but no answer.

_Well I am not going to sit here all day_ she thought to herself. She pushed back the sheets and got out of bed. She walked down the rows of beds and saw that all were empty. Soon she was out of the Hospital Wing and on her way back to the Gryffindor tower.

All of the halls where empty. _I'm sure that classes should be going on or some people in the hallway_ she thought to herself.

Soon she was at the Fat Lady's portrait

"Password." she asked.

"Gum drops," Hermione answered.

The door opened and Hermione walked in to find the common room empty.

_Maybe everyone is in class_

"HELLO," she yelled up both steps.

Soon she heard footsteps and could hear people saying 'She's back, she's back.'

When everyone got downstairs, they just stopped and looked at her as if she was someone different. They all stood there, wondering who she was and what she was doing their common room.

A fifth (year) was about to step up and ask when Ginny launched themselves onto her, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"You're ok, Mya," Ginny said with relief in her voice.

At that moment, everyone realized that this girl standing in front of them was Hermione.

"Yea, I am fine," she said, hugging them back before she all let go.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, giving her a weird look as he made his way towards her.

"Yea, it's me Harry, but why you all giving me a weird looks right now?" she asked.

Ron stepped forward. "Umm, Hermione, have you seen yourself."

"No, Ronald. I know what I look like, so why would I need …wait. Why what's wrong?" she asked, touching her face as starting to worry, she didn't stop to think that she might be scared because of the fire, she just figured that whatever was wrong could be fixed be magic like her teeth had been.

"Well… Well I think you might need to see this for yourself," Harry said, flicking his wand and making a full length mirror appear next to him. Hermione walked forward and everyone started to crowd around her.

When she stepped in front of the mirror, she gasped. Her honey brown curly hair was now a silky straight midnight blue; she boobs had gotten about two and half sizes bigger. She had gotten taller and, by the looks of it, she had gotten thinner.

"Wow," was all she said before she hit the floor.

**So I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Please let me know your thought.**

**And if I have not said it before, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER. **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone this is chapter three. Sorry it took so long for me to put up another chapter but I needed time to think about what I want to happen. I was a little lost and I didn't want to put up a crappy chapter just so I can keep updating every day. Therefore, I hope that this was worth the wait.**

Hermione groaned as a bright light was shined in to her face.

"Look, it's ok she is coming to, we don't need a teacher' she heard a voice say from above her.

She slowly opened her eyes and found all the Gryffindors were crowded around her. She sat up slowly with the help of Ginny and then stood up.

"So yea." Ron started before looking around the room before finishing again. "How are you feeling mione?"

"I feel great you guys, really I do, better than I have ever felt before." She said trying to hide her inner feelings.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked a little skeptically.

Hermione looked at Harry and nodded.

Before anyone could ask anything else, Professor Dumbledore walked in with Professor McGonagall at his side.

"Awe Miss. Granger, you are up, you shouldn't have left the hospital wing. We don't know if everything is alright yet." He said in his usually overly nice tone.

"I'm sorry, Professor." Hermione started. "I just woke up and since I didn't know if I could go to the head dorms so I decided to come here instead."

"That's quite alright dear." Professor McGonagall stated "If you will come with us we will escort you to the Head dorms." She said motioning her arm for Hermione to come with them.

"Thank you Professor, but is it ok if Ginny comes with, she was going to help me with something?" She asked not really wanting to be alone the Professors right now.

"Of course, dear." Professor McGonagall said a little disappointed. Hermione hugged Harry and Ron before she and Ginny walked out of the dorm behind Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione walked behind the Professors, a little uneasy with an equally uneasy Ginny next to her. They kept looking at each other with a look that kept saying 'something feels wrong'.

"Ms. Granger?"

Hermione's head shot up as she sent a quick look to Ginny before she answered Professor Dumbledore.

"Y-yes Professor?" She answered a little nervously.

"We need to talk about what has just occurred yesterday as soon as possible." He answered not turning around to face her.

"Oh I know sir but I feel a little over whelmed right now and I don't think I will be able to take in anymore information without overloading. I think I need to first come to terms with what has happen to me. You understand right." She said hopping that he will drop it at that.

"Of course, Ms. Granger, we wouldn't want you to be over loaded now would we?" he said in a voice that said we will continue this later.

After another five minutes of walking, they arrived at a huge painting of a lion and a snake staring at each other.

"Here we are Ms. Granger, just say your personal password and you will be let in both you and Draco will have your own passwords that you may change whenever you would like to." Professor Dumbledore said. "Good day." He said before walking away with Professor McGonagall while whispering something to her all the way, until they were out of site.

Hermione looked around and then to Ginny before whispering "Truth" to the painting. The Portrait door swung open and Hermione and Ginny walked in.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little Weaslette and Granger" a voice spoke up from the side. Both Girls looked to the side and Saw Draco, Blaise and Pansy sitting in the common room. "Well Blaise that's not true we can't really call her Granger now since well, she's not one, Truly." Draco finished

"I'm not in the mood for you Malfoy, as you can tell." Hermione sneered.

"You really shouldn't sneer, you will get wrinkles." Draco said ignoring her comment while taking in her new form. He had to admit that she was always beautiful but in her new body she just completely blew him away. She was breathtaking, with her midnight blue hair. Her lips were fuller, her waist was narrower, her breasts were bigger, and her ass looked tighter. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her body and make her his.

Hermione was pissed how dare he insult her and check her out at the same time. "Well if you are done ogling my new body I think that Ginny and I are going to my room. Goodbye." She said as she grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her up the stairs.

Draco watched as Hermione and Ginny walked up the stairs and he waited for her door to close before turning back to his friends.

"So where were we?" He said getting back in to his conversation.

"We are still waiting to hear back from your father about what happen, Draco." Pansy answered.

"I know that Pans, I meant about do we think that she is who we think she is."

"Oh, right, she looks just like them, she has to be his daughter." Pansy answered.

"Pansy right Draco, it looks like you have your fiancé back, and she is hot." Blaise said with a smirk."

"I know and I can't wait to get my hands on her body and feel it for myself." He rubbing his hands together.

"EWWW ok EWWW I really don't want that picture in my head you prevs." Pansy said

Draco and Blaise just looked at each other before breaking out in laughter. "Really Pans, do you know how many times we have had to listen to you go on and on about how much you think Harry Potter is the hottest man on earth and how bad you want to fuck him." Blaise laughed out.

"Whatever you two are assholes." She said as she sunk lower in to her chair trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Aww we are sorry Pans." Draco said. "We won't do it again." He said in a fake baby voice.

"Go shove it you two." She said trying not to laugh.

**WITH HERMIONE**

Hermione slammed the door to her room and jumped on her bed and screamed into her pillow. Ginny looked around Hermione's rooms before sitting down in the chair next to the desk. "Are you ok Mya."

Hermione looked up at Ginny with a shocked expression on her face. "Are you serious? You are really asking me am I ok? First off, I have my skin burned off, wake up, and hear my favorite Professors talking about how they are keeping things from someone and it's for the greater good. Now I have this big feeling that says do not trust anything they tell me. In addition, to top it off I look completely different, hotter, but different no less. And now you have the nerve to ask me if I am ok. Really?"

"Calm down Mya, I was just playing around.: Ginny said trying to sooth the now stressed of Hermione.

Hermione's eyes soften as she looked at her best friend. "I'm sorry for over-reacting."

"No, Mya it's ok, you have had a lot happen to you in the last 24 hours. You have every right to freak out." But what did you hear the professors talking about."

Hermione took a deep breath before answering. "Ok but you have to promise that you will not tell anyone, I mean anyone, not even Harry or Ron." She said looking Ginny dead in her eyes.

Ginny nodded slowly letting Hermione know she was serious.

"Ok so here is what I happen….

_FLASHBACK_

_Hermione woke up feeling very sore. She open her eyes and looked around, she saw that she was in the infirmary. She looked around and saw Professor__Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall talking quietly over the next bed._

"_We need to tell her Dumbledore, we can not keep this secret from her any longer."_

"_We can and we will, you need to understand, we need her for the greater good, we couldn't risk her growing up in his environment. I know, we ruined both young Harry's life in the process but we needed him to grow up as he did. Everything will work out in the end just like we planned so many years ago. Now come we mustn't discuss anything when Hermione could wake up and any moment" he said looking back a Hermione only to see her sleeping soundly._

_END FLASKBACK_

Ginny's mouth dropped after hearing what just came out of Hermione's mouth. She didn't know whether to be outraged or confused so she chose the second of the two.

"So wait what did he mean to me 'what we planned so many years ago.' And 'I know, we ruined Harry's life but he needed to grow up as he did.' It's liked he knew what would happen in Harry's life and that he wanted it."

"I know, I know, but Professor Dumbledore has always been the good guy right," she said getting up and pacing in front of her bed. "But when I heard him say what he said he didn't sound he was sorry about what he did, more like he was upset things were not happening as he wanted them, like his plans were not coming together, and what did he mean that I couldn't grow up in his environment, and we need her for the greater good."

"I don't know Mya, but I think that maybe you are right we need to keep this between us and not tell Harry and Ron. They worship every word that comes out of that old man's mouth." Ginny said with a little disgust in her voice.

"Ginny!" Hermione said surprised. "How can you say that about Harry, and Ron? And since when do you not like Professor Dumbledore?" She asked.

"Well," She started "Well Ron just wants to me famous and rich he is tired of being know as the poorest family ever, but Harry, he just thinks of Dumbledore only as a father figure but, I have never really trusted Dumbledore. It just always seemed like he wanted people to think that he was a little too perfect, I mean it's like he wanted us to believe that he could do no wrong, you know. That just never set right with me. " She finished.

Hermione gently sat on her bed and thought for a moment. "You know I think you are right it does seem like he just wants us to think that he is this awesome wizard that can do no wrong."

"I could never tell my parents; they think that if they follow Dumbledore and do whatever he says that our family name will be push to the forefront, and everyone will finally know us as the Weasly's that helped bring down the most evil man in the world. You know my entire family keeps pushing me towards Harry, it's like she wants me to be 'the-boy-who-lived girl'. They don't even comprehend that Harry and I don't even like each other, we just act like we still have feelings for each other to make my family happy." She finished.

"Really, even Ron?"Hermione asked suprised

"OMG, of course Ron, he wants to be related to Harry. I bet that if Harry were gay Ron would turn just to be with him. Harry doesn't want to disappoint my family because I guess our family is like the only family he has ever known, and they are my only family. He just wants to please everyone and because of that he got us stuck in a fake relationship that we both want out of but can't. So we are stuck."

"Wow, I never knew that Gin, I am sorry."

"Yea so am I."

"So, Gin, what we are going to do about this Dumbledore?"

"We just need to see what we can find out about what he is up to and what he was talking about when you over heard him. When you have you talk with his try and see if you can learn anything else form them."

"Ginny I think you are right." Hermione said with a smile.

**So what did everyone think of this chapter. I hope that you all liked it. And Flames are welcome I like to give my readers what they would like to see to a point. But also it can make me more aware of what I might be doing wrong. So please review I would love to hear what you all think about it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone this is chapter 4. I hope that you all like it so far. Once again, I do not own anything Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 4**

Hermione lay on her bed waiting for Ginny to come by. It had been a week since everything had gone down and she was still not adjusting. Then about a day after everything, at breakfast Dumbledore told them that what happened at the Grand Opening feast should be not be told to anyone outside the walls until they fully understand what happen to Miss Granger and what was going to happen now. And after that she started getting looks from everyone in the Hall, some people avoided her like she was going to hurt them if they spoke to her out of turn.

Though one thing that really freaked her out was the way Draco was treating her. He didn't say any more rude comments to her. Whenever she came in to the room, he always made a comment about how she looked. He kept hitting on her as if he liked her, not that she didn't find him attractive, because she did. Only a blind person could say they didn't find Draco Malfoy drop dead sexy. His platinum blond hair that he let hang lose around his face, his beautiful sliver eyes, and his perfectly chiseled chest that she just wanted to run her hands over, but she would never tell him that.

KNOCK KNCOK

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by Ginny poking her head in her door way. "Hey Hermione," she said walking into the room.

"Hey Ginny," Hermione said, sitting up on her bed.

"So should we get just get down to business?" Ginny asked, walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"Yea, I have so much to tell you." First, with my meeting with Dumbledore was, in a word, weird. He gave me this totally creepy feeling. When I walked in I asked him point-blank did he know what happened to me. He told me that he had no idea what happened , that everything that happened at the feast was a complete surprise to him. It was complete bull. I glanced up at the Professors during the Sorting Hat's speech; he looked more scared at what was happening than surprised, not to mention what I heard earlier in the hospital wing. What he told me was a lie," Hermione explained.

"He then went on to say that he will stop at nothing to help me get thorough his troubling time, but he hopes that this doesn't change anything between me and the Order. He knows something that he doesn't want me to know. He's behind this I know he is."

"Wow, I can't believe he would just lie to your face about this. Did he by chance say anything about Harry or anything else?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No he didn't, and I couldn't bring myself to ask about it because I didn't want him to know I overheard him speaking when I was pretending to be asleep. I think this meeting was for him to see how much I already knew. Like he wanted to know if I found out any other information from someone else, like anyone else would know what's going on," Hermione finished.

"Well, Hermione, anyone with eyes can tell that you look like You-Know-Who's daughter. And if Dumbledore is really behind taking you, he doesn't want it to get out before he has a new plan. However, for getting information from others, there is someone that you could ask?" Ginny offered.

"Like who? I'm being watched by, like, every teacher; even some of the portraits are watching me. There really isn't anyone in this castle that I can talk to."

"Well, there is your roommate," Ginny said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Draco?" Hermione asked a little shocked. "Could I really talk to him about what I'm going through and actually trust him?"

"Well, I don't know about trusting him, but I do know that if there is anyone in this castle that could get you information it would be him. And since you live so close to each other, it wouldn't be a real problem with worrying if anyone see's you," Ginny reasoned.

"Well, I guess your right, but I think I will need to ease my way in to that conversation with him. I don't want to let too much information out before I learn anything new, you know?"Hermione asked.

"Yea I understand. I wouldn't fully trust him either, but how do you think you could get him to talk without him wondering what you are up to?" Ginny asked.

"Well" Hermione said with a sly smile. "I'm getting the feeling that he is attracted to me. He keeps flirting with me and I think likes the new look. So maybe I should flirt back a little. And then when he likes me, I can start asking my questions," she finished with a smile.

"Oh you naughty girl, but I bet that would work," Ginny said with a smile.

**WITH DRACO**

Draco was sitting back in the common room with Blaise. Ginny had just ran up to meet up with Hermione.

"So mate, how's this week been going with the new and improved Granger?"Blaise asked with a smirk.

"Mate, it has been heaven," Draco answered. "She walks around in shorts and these mini tops. I put a spell on her clothes to stop her from enlarging them too much, so whatever she wearing in the common room is formfitting. She has got the greatest rack and the firmest ass. I have been messing with her this week and I even thought she said that I am annoying her. She likes it," he finished.

"Well I would hope she liked it, seeing as you two are to get married." Blaise laughed at him. "The only question is how are you going to get her to our side? Did your father tell you anything in the letter he sent you?" Blaise asked.

"Not much. He told me that he informed the Dark Lord of the new development and I sent him some of her blood so they could do a test."

"Wait, you sent him blood? How did you get blood from her?"

"Oh, she was asleep when I got it. And he told me that she was the Dark Lords daughter. They have instructed me to bring her to our side. SO I will, plus the added bonus that she's mine makes this all the more fun," he said with a smile.

"Well what's your plan to bring her over?"

"Well, I just need her to start seeing the truth of the Light, that they aren't as good as they seem, but I can't just give it all at once (or) she won't believe me. I need to slowly open her eyes to the truth and the first step would be to talk to her about what the Sorting Hat said. Start planting the seeds of doubt and when she understands the truth, I'll be here to help her see the truth," Draco explained.

"Good plan, is there a way to bring the Weaslette in to this?" Blaise asked.

"The Weaslette, why do you have a crush on her?" Draco asked.

"She's hot and powerful, sexy and smart. I would love to bring her to my side," Blaise said with a little smirk on his face.

"Well if Hermione learns the truth, she will most likely tell her. So, yea, she would bring her with. You could get you girl while I get mine," Draco explained.

"Now the question is how do we bring this information up to her without them getting a little suspicious?" Blaise asked.

"We get close to them, we get to know them, and we slowly bring it up around them, make them think we're just randomly talking about it."

"Good idea mate. Soon we'll have two of the hottest girls in school on our arms."

"I like how you think mate," Draco said with a slight smirk.

**WITH RON AND HARRY**

"So what do you think Dumbledore's plan is Harry? It's been a week since everything has happened and he hasn't told us anything," Ron asked as he paced in their bedroom.

"For the fifth time, I have no idea Ron. Dumbledore hasn't told me anything about this; the only thing I know is that he has talked to Hermione," Harry explained for the fifth time.

"Well, what do you think he told her? I wonder if she really is You-Know-Who's daughter. And if she really is, has she been lying to us this entire time about who she is?"

"Ron," Harry said, alarmed. "How could you even say that? Since day one, she has never lied to us, and she fainted when she saw herself, she had no idea what happened," Harry tried to explain.

"Well, until I hear from Dumbledore what is what, I don't know what to believe," Ron explained.

"What do you mean until you hear from Dumbledore? I understand that everything that has happened in the last few days might be hard to understand, but I trust Hermione with everything, I don't believe that she would have kept this from us. If she didn't know anything about this, then I believe her," Harry finished.

"Yea, you right mate, I'm sorry. Just it's just a lot to take in, you know?" Ron said, trying to convince him. "And please don't tell Hermione what I said. It was just a moment of weakness."

"Yea sure, no problem mate." Harry said lying back on his bed.

Harry couldn't believe what just came out of Ron's mouth. How could he doubt Hermione even for a second? She has always been there for them every step of the way. Always trying to help them trying figure out how to beat the Dark side and he _doubts_ her. Ever since the feast and Hermione changing, Ron has been acting weird, but he couldn't really blame him. What happened was weird. Harry shook his head trying to clear himself of these thoughts. He just needed to watch and wait to see what happen over the next few days, but something inside of him was telling him to protect Hermione.

**IN A PRIVIATE ROOM **

Dumbledore stood with Professor McGonagall, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Lupin and a few of the other Orders members.

"How did this happen, Albus?" Molly asked, "You said the Glamour would last for the rest of her life."

"It was suppose to, I did the research myself it was a very powerful spell, it should not have worn off. I believe that the Sorting Hat had something to do with the spell wearing off. He is a very old (and) powerful piece of magic left by the founders. He must have seen through the Glamour. Not even the goblin waterfall at Gringotts could tell she had (the) Glamour (placed) on (her)," Dumbledore answered.

"Well what does this mean for our plan?" Lupin asked. "No matter how hard we try, the news of who she is will got out and he will try and find her and take her back."

"Not to mention that she looks so much like them, I hear the students in the hallway. There are rumors going around that she is his daughter. It won't be long before she comes looking for answers, and then what do we tell her? You have already met with her once and told her that you have no idea what is going on," Professor McGonagall spoke up.

"We will keep with our original plan, there may be more problems than we planned for, but we are too far in to get out now. This is for the greater good. We cannot lose sight of that. We must go now. I will let you know when we will meet again," Dumbledore finished.

Everyone nodded and headed their separate ways.

"Dumbledore, are you sure that this will work?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Do not question me, Minerva. I have planned this out. We cannot afford to lose hope now," Dumbledore said before walking out the room.

**So what do you think about it so far? I hope that you all love it. Please review and let me know please. **


End file.
